


Conurbation

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [588]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Serial killer, of course, Gibbs is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/10/2000 for the word [conurbation](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/10/conurbation).
> 
> conurbation  
> An aggregation or continuous network of urban communities.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #271 Gadgets.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Conurbation

They'd narrowed the search area down to the conurbation. They still didn't know who they were looking for, but everyone who had been killed had been from inside this conurbation, so there had to be something significant about it.

Mostly the killer was targeting Navy enlisted wives, but he'd gotten carried away a couple of times and killed a few Petty officers as well. Despite the number of gadgets the serial killer left behind, they were no closer to identifying who it was.

Each murder, the serial killer left behind a different kitchen gadget that had somehow been used in the murder. The killer wore gloves, however, as there was never any fingerprints or any useful DNA evidence on the gadgets. Needles to say Gibbs was beyond pissed at their lack of progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
